


Make a Wish

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [47]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Tonight, Hilde's fondest wish comes true.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 23rd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/180205921254/limoniume-can-i-pour-you-a-drink-cocktail.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 ****########

 **Make a Wish** by luvsanime02

########

A pinch of the powder falls into the cup, and the potion turns green, a cloud of vapor escaping the confines of the glass. Hilde reads the instructions in the book carefully for the millionth time, even though she’s already memorized the spell by heart.

The words come to her lips easily, though she’s never dared to say the incantation out loud before, even for practice.

 _Come to me, my heart beating_  
_For yours, eternal suffering my_  
_Solemn vow if I should dare to_ _  
Break the pact between us tonight_

Sure, it’s been modernized greatly. The original spell was in latin, but Hilde’s not fluent in that language, and intent matters more than anything else. Hilde can’t mean the spell if she doesn’t fully understand the words.

She lets the magic sit for a few seconds, and then picks up the goblet and drinks. She only needs to consume a little, which is a good thing because it burns like acid going down. Hilde forces herself not to cough it right back up.

Then, she waits, standing still in the circle. The smaller one opposite her shimmers, and Hilde holds her breath in anticipation. It’s working. After so long, and so many sacrifices, she’s finally going to accomplish the summoning.

The creature that slowly appears is small, and someone might call it harmless if they didn’t look too closely at its sharp teeth and claws, and the malicious gleam in its eyes. Hilde has never seen anything so beautiful in her whole life. It worked. It really worked.

Finally, tonight, Hilde will get her revenge.

“Go,” she intones, keeping her voice firm and commanding. “Bring me back their hearts.”

Hilde has their names already written down in the circle with her own blood. She could have used the blood of an animal, but Hilde knows that the connection is stronger if she uses her own. And she doesn’t want this to fail after all of her efforts. No, those three who took Hilde’s most precious person from her are going to pay tonight.

Really, Hilde doesn’t care what she has to sacrifice in order to command the imp, but luckily, the creature licks up her blood from within the circle and then takes off. It disappears through the walls, and Hilde lets out a breath of relief. She has to continue standing here until the creature comes back and she can end the ritual safely, but that’s alright.

Hilde’s gotten quite good at waiting. If it’s for the sake of her revenge, she could wait forever. A few hours is nothing anymore. Finally, tonight, it all ends. For them, at least.

Hilde smiles, and doesn’t mind the pull of the magic coursing through her veins, draining her life force. She’s gotten what she wished for at long last.


End file.
